


Permanent Anomaly

by Isagel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh-uh,” Ronon said above him.  “You’re not going anywhere, McKay.” His other hand squeezed Rodney’s butt for emphasis, firm and proprietary and entirely too annoyingly perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> A little random scene of OT4 intimacy.

Rodney wasn’t precisely sure how his fucking Teyla had ended up with him sprawled face down across Ronon’s lap, but these sudden, unexpected turns of events seemed to be par for the course when you were sharing a bed with three (Three! He wasn’t over adding that mental exclamation point yet, thank you very much.) other people. Within the first month, he’d learnt to skip his initial, reflexive reaction of “Wait, wait, wait, what the hell are you doing, are you _insane_?” and move directly to the inevitable “Ohgod, ohgod, _please_ , if you stop doing that I will find every last one of those stupid comic books you think people don’t know you’re reading and arrange a bonfire on the east pier, please don’t stop, oh _God_.” No one could say Rodney McKay wasn’t a fast learner. So if a minute ago he’d been clutching at Teyla’s hips while she shoved herself back around his cock again and again until his vision started to white out, and now he was lying here, with his dick softening against the inside of Ronon’s thigh and Ronon’s hand on his ass, he wasn’t about to complain.

Especially not when opening his eyes gave him a rink side view of John’s mouth on Teyla’s breast. Teyla was stretched on her back now, her shoulder near his face, her body at an angle to his. Her legs probably tangled with Ronon’s somewhere down the bed where Rodney couldn’t see, because his cheek was flat against the mattress. John was lying half beside, half on top of her, his hand supporting the graceful dome of her breast, holding it still for his lips and tongue and - oh, God - teeth to work the tight peak of her nipple. His other hand wasn’t anywhere in view, but, judging by the soft noises Teyla was making, the way she was writhing against him, it wasn’t hard to deduce where it must be.

It was one of Rodney’s many (many!) new favorite things in the multiverse, the sight of John’s long fingers sliding through Teyla’s dark folds, and he lifted his head, shifting to push up enough to catch a glimpse. A large hand instantly pressed between his shoulder blades, keeping him down.

“Uh-uh,” Ronon said above him. “You’re not going anywhere, McKay.” His other hand squeezed Rodney’s butt for emphasis, firm and proprietary and entirely too annoyingly perfect.

“Oh, God.” Rodney said, sinking back into the mattress with as much of a display of long-suffering patience on the verge of snapping as he could muster. “This is about you and your weird obsession with my ass, again, isn’t it?”

He could hear Teyla chuckle - a low, breathy, sex-soaked sound at the tail-end of a long moan - and John may have had his mouth full, but there was no mistaking the twitch at the corner of his lips. And to think he called these people his best friends.

“Yes, yes, you can laugh,” Rodney said. “You’re not the ones getting grabbed in an indecent manner in the transporter every other day. Maybe I should consider going to Woolsey with a sexual harassment charge.”

John raised his head to look at him, Teyla’s nipple slipping from his mouth - deep brown and hard and glistening wet with his saliva, inches from his full lips. Pornographic and beautiful.

“Rodney,” he said, putting the full exasperated whine into it. “You don’t think you’d have trouble making sexual harassment stick when your usual reaction is to whirl around and kiss him? With, you know, the moaning, and the humping his leg, and…”

“Hey! I do _not_ …” Rodney began, but Teyla cut him off before he had a chance to really get started, and he’d always found it even harder than usual to ignore her when her voice sounded like this: uneven, the pitch lowered by hunger and pleasure.

“Yes,” she said. Sheppard’s thumb had taken over the work of his tongue, rubbing back and forth across her nipple. Her breath caught, just a little, on every stroke. “Your responses are usually quite…ardent. I believe last week, outside the geology lab, your exact words were…”

He didn’t actually remember what his exact words had been, but he did remember ending up on all fours on Ronon’s bed, remembered that what had sent him over, after what felt like hours of Ronon moving inside him, had been the single sharp sting of Ronon’s palm coming down on his ass. He was pretty sure what he’d said was better left not repeated.

“That is entirely beside the point,” he hurried to tell Teyla. “The point, which I would make, if _certain people_ would stop interrupting me…”

“The point,” Ronon said, matter-of-factly, “is that it’s a nice ass.” He stroked his hand over Rodney’s buttock, a slow, appreciative circle, and whatever - no doubt startlingly brilliant - point Rodney had been about to discover he was making was lost in a full body shiver and a rather embarrassing moan. “I like it.”

“Buddy,” Sheppard said, looking up at Ronon. “That’s the understatement of the century.”

There was amusement in John’s eyes, and arousal, and a ridiculous amount of affection. It hit Rodney, not for the first time, that it shouldn’t be normal, to feel this surge of heat and warmth in your chest watching someone you’d been in love with for years look at another person like that. Even if you happened to be in love with that person, too. Sometimes it scared him, the possibility that one day this would pass and all he’d feel would be jealousy - over John, or Teyla, or Ronon, over the fact that they were none of them just his. He’d never used to be good at sharing.

Other times, like tonight, it all felt too solid for him to really believe the anomaly wasn’t permanent.

He shifted, pushed his ass up into the reassuring weight of Ronon’s hand.

“Come on, then,” he said. “If you like it so much, you’d better treat it accordingly.”

It still surprised him that Ronon always did.


End file.
